marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliber City, Texas
CALIBER CITY, TEXAS 10 XP Caliber City was located in the state of Texas during the days of the American Frontier. It was the town where the Outlaw Kid lived in his alter ego of Lance Temple. Temple lived on a ranch just out side of town with his blind father Hoot. Lance became the Outlaw Kid when his mother was murdered and his father blinded. After Lance avenged his parents he continued to operate as the Outlaw Kid, protecting those in need, while keeping his double identity secret. He was frequently was assisted by his friends Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk. Early adventures of the Outlaw Kid saw the town of Caliber City defended from the likes of Native American renegade Crazy Wolf, crooked lawyer Harvey Sloan, renegade Apaches, and the Barton Gang. The Outlaw Kid and his friends defended Caliber City from such menaces as the Phantom of Massacre Gulch, Masabi Pete, Buck Mulligan, Deuce Kinsey, the Phantom Rider, Texas Kid impostor Brag Beaver and Crossdraw Fenway. Some time later, the town's gold mines were briefly usurped by Snake Gaul and his gang until they were liberated by the Outlaw Kid. When the town was running an election for a new marshal to defend the region, crooked politician Henry Brandy attempted to use fear, intimidation and violence to win the election until he was stopped dead by the Outlaw Kid. Scene Distinctions Girdled by Ranches, Prospering Town, Railway Station, Stagecoach Station Scene Complications none SFX: Backdrop. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Railway Station” and “Stagecoach Station” and add any one of the following scene distinctions: “Caliber City Clarion Office”, “Farmer’s Market”, “Miner’s Claim”, “Near Mexican Border”, “Ranchland”, or “Wilson’s Banking and Loan”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Railway Station” and “Stagecoach Station”. SFX: Caliber City Saloon. Spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to add “High Stakes Poker Table” and “Well Stocked Bar” as scene distinctions. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a scene distinction from Caliber City Saloon. You may spend a D4 Business resource to step back one of your stress dice an additional time when you spend a transition scene at Caliber City Saloon, or a D6 Business resource to step back two of your stress dice an additional time. SFX: Gold Mines. Spend a D8 or D10 effect die from a roll including a Tech or Wilderness specialty to create a D4 or D6 Business resource during a transition scene. You may spend 1 PP to step up the resource. Spend a die from the doom pool to create a “Gold Rush” Scene Distinction. Describe an appropriate stunt and spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Gold Rush”. SFX: Hidden Valley. You may spend a D10 effect die from a pool including a Covert Specialty/a D8 from the doom pool to add “Outlaw Kid’s Hideout” and “XXX” as Scene Distinctions. If you have unlocked Caliber City, you may spend 1 PP to add the former scene distinctions and when creating a Covert or Wilderness asset or complication, add a D6 to your dice pool and step up your effect die, or when you spend a transition scene at Hidden Valley, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Sheriff’s Office. When creating a Crime asset, or a Locked Up complication, add a D6 to your pool and step up your effect die. SFX: Temple Ranch. When creating or recovering from emotional stress or complications, or when creating a Wilderness asset, add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Townsfolk. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Limit: Lawful Town. As long as the town has a Sheriff, if you are subject to a D6 or higher Bounty spend a Business, Covert or Crime resource equal to your Bounty -1, or add a die equal to the Bounty on your head to the doom pool at the start of the scene. If you become openly involved in a crime, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” and “Wanted by the Law” as scene complications. Limit: Prejudice. Unless you have unlocked Caliber City, if your character is a woman, of native- or afro-american descent, or from a foreign country, add “Cut and Dried Opinions” as a scene complication. If you become openly involved in violence or criminal activity, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” as a scene complication, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Dramatis Personae Belle Taylor, Billy Clark (Clarks' Grandson), Charlie (Old Man), Denning (Rancher), Doc Gordon (Physician), Emilio Diaz, Hoot Temple, Jake Davies (grocery store owner), Joey (Teenager), Lance Temple, Mr. and Mrs. Clark (Elderly Couple), Mr. Henshaw (Greedy Landowner), Mr. Warren (Caliber City Clarion Publisher), Mr. Wilkes (General Store Owner), Mr. Wilson (Bank Manager), Pedro and Manuel (Mexican Immigrants, Father & Son), Pete and Frankie Holliday (Bullying Brothers), Red Hawk, Sheriff Collins, Tom Allison (Teenage Rancher), Windy (Prospector) Category:Settings Category:Old West